The Wendy and the Hook
by Sorikuu
Summary: Wendy only accepted Hook's offer to become a pirate to annoy Peter, but now she is trapped in Hook's impetuous mind games from which there is no way out. And, worst of all, she is starting to like it. [ HookWendy ]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: And so my maybe-not-so-original fic starts. I must warn anyone who is considering reading it that there is a great amount of _chan_ material in nearly all of the first 3 or 4 chapters. Well, I never expected someone to read _Hook/Wendy_ without liking chan to begin with, but we just never know. (The term 'chan' refers to relationships of romantic nature between two characters with a considerable age gap.)

* * *

Peter Pan found if hard to believe when someone told him there was a new pirate aboard the Jolly Roger – and that she was a _girl_, a _little girl_; her name was Red-Handed Jill. He didn't remember bringing any girls to Neverland besides Wendy. But when the person said Jill was in fact Wendy herself, Peter did not believe them. There had to be a mistake, Wendy was safe and sound inside her house in the nearby woods.

He went to check on her himself. But to Peter's disbelief, there was no house or Wendy to be seen. He still thought he had to be another one of Hook's traps and that he had actually kidnapped Wendy and was now trying to turn her against him or something silly like that.

That seemed highly doubtful at first, though Peter knew better—Hook was not the cleverest man in Neverland, yet he sure was the most persistent. He would put to work the silliest most absurd plans to catch Peter, and Peter knew Hook ought to use Wendy sooner or later. Only it had been sooner than later that time.

Peter rushed towards the ship without another thought.

He wasn't nervous, despite it all. Peter trusted Wendy; she was not a weak girlie who would let herself be used by a disgusting man like Hook, she could look after herself until Peter saved her.

Meanwhile, Wendy was sitting by a table of delicious looking food facing the captain of the ship, James Hook. She had thought Hook would not think twice before slitting her throat – according to Peter's stories – yet he had not shown the slightest interest in putting a finger on her. In fact, Captain Hook was being quite a gentleman.

"Wendy Darling, is that your name?" he asked, handing her a glass of clean fresh water. Wendy was reluctant at first; she took the glass and left it in front of her untouched. "What a lovely name, that is. Wendy Darling— Darling Wendy – _my darling_ Wendy!"

Wendy forced a smile. "Yes, exactly…"

Hook suddenly turned to a more business like tone without losing the informality of the conversation. "Do you know why I brought you here, Wendy?" The girl shook her head. "I want to make you an offer. But you must take it or drop it right now, there will be no second chances. Do you understand?"

Wendy nodded. She did not like where that chat was going, but she particularly liked the tone and cordiality of the Captain. He was nothing like Peter had described him. Wendy knew better not to accept any offers he could make, though, because it would always be something related to Peter, one way or another.

"We are currently one member short in our crew. I could simply get someone from a far away land, but I need ehhh… assistance help _pronto_," he continued. "Here's where you come in, Wendy. I speak in the name of the crew when I ask you to please join us in piracy as our— storyteller."

"I beg your pardon?" sputtered Wendy.

"Well there is not much more to it, really," admitted Hook. "We are in need of a storyteller on board."

"But I would surely have to join in during other _activities_?" questioned Wendy, trying to find any holes or flaws in the bargain.

"If you like. As a storyteller you may choose to help out on certain missions or not, it is always up to you." Hook smiled, and it made him look rather sincere.

"I… I am not so sure, Captain Hook. I'm just a little girl, I have no experience in piracy whatsoever," said Wendy. "Well that is, besides of what I know from stories."

Hook suddenly got up from his seat on the other side of the table and slide behind Wendy's chair, letting his hand cup her cheek from behind and spur her head around slightly to face him. Wendy blushed furiously.

"There is nothing about piracy I can't teach you, darling Wendy," he said. "You will be in perfectly capable hands, I can assure you."

"But you've only got _one_."

"Oh but this one is worth two!" He caressed Wendy's cheek and she felt her stomach suddenly very hollow. "I may be speaking for myself alone this time, dear, but… It would be most magnificent to have you here in the ship. Having someone perfectly intelligent to talk to is rare when one must pick a crew based on muscles over brains. But you, ah, you would be a most welcomed exception. Brains, personality and—" he whispered in Wendy's ear. "Good looks."

Hook quietly returned to his seat, but Wendy did not move a muscle. Her cheeks were bright red and her eyes were wide with shock, not to mention her head had not returned to her normal position, she was still facing the direction Hook had turned it to.

When Wendy returned to her normal self, she shifted in her seat and recomposed. The offer did not seem to have any relation to Peter or the Lost Boys and Hook seemed most sincere about everything he said.

Wendy would rather not accept it and return to Peter and her brothers, though she knew they weren't in perfectly good terms since the previous night's incidents. Becoming a pirate would not only be a dream come true, but also a way to make Peter realize he had feelings for Wendy and he should show them if he wanted Wendy's company.

"May I call myself Red-Handed Jill?" She asked after a long moment of silence, startling Captain Hook.

"If you wish," he waved his hand.

"Then I accept the job of storyteller," Wendy concluded. "But I must first go get my belongings I left behind."

"Surely— _Smee!_" called Hook.

Smee rushed into the room with a red cushion in his arms. He walked up to the captain who then pointed at Wendy. Smee turned to her immediately and kneeled down. Sitting comfortably on the cushion was a sword— a long beautiful sword with a thin sharp blade and a cushioned handle. And beside it there was a belt with sparkling diamonds and sapphires on its buckle.

"This is yours, Wendy, to use as you may please," said Hook in a cordial tone. "Take it and go pick up your belongings, we will be waiting."

Wendy nodded, accepting both sword and belt, which she had already fastened to her tiny waist.

"Thank you very much, Captain, I am most grateful," said Wendy, bowing. "But may I please ask you to not send any of the crew after me? I would rather go by myself."

"As you wish."

"Thank you."

Wendy had already walked out of the door when Hook called her once more.

"Oh Wendy!" he said.

"Yes?"

"I know you have already chosen a new name for yourself, but may I still call you Wendy? It is such a _beautiful_ name."

"Surely, Captain, I don't mind," answered Wendy, leaving at once.

Smee put away the red velvet cushion and approached his captain.

"May I send the crew after her, Captain?" he asked.

Hook emerged into thought for a moment, curling his lips in an unsure expression. Should he make a move so soon? Wendy seemed to have believed him; she could still be even more useful.

Hook shook his head. "No. Send one man only to make sure she arrives safely on the island. If she encounters Pan on the way, though, he must send a signal immediately so we can… intervene. Otherwise, let the girl be."

"Aye, Captain, will see to it."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is the second chapter. I think this is when the story really gets started; you can expect much more fun chapters from now on.

* * *

Wendy was guided by one of the man to a small passageway of rocks heading towards the island. She thanked him and then started jumping from one rock to the other. When she jumped on the last one before land, someone appeared in front of her— Peter Pan.

"Peter!" she exclaimed.

"Is it true, Wendy, that you are now a pirate?" Peter twisted his nose.

"Maybe."

Peter gasped. "What! You must be joking, you must! Why would you even want to be a pirate?"

"Fame. Glory. Fortune. I haven't really picked one yet, any suggestions?" Wendy smiled sweetly.

"No! No suggestions!"

"You seem so bothered, Peter, why?" asked Wendy innocently and giving a step forward on the rock.

Peter fell silent for an instant. He bit his lower lip.

"Come back, Wendy, please!" blurted out Peter all of a suddenly.

That was very unlikely of him, and Wendy knew that all too well. But she was not ready to give up an adventure that had turned out to be quite fun unless she felt to be fully persuaded. She crossed her arms.

"No. Why should I?" asked Wendy.

"The boys miss you, that's why!" stated Peter matter-of-factly.

"Oh do they? They are the only ones, I suppose," she said, closing her eyes and turning away from Peter.

"John and Michael miss you," continued Peter, hopeful.

"I'm sure they do. But is that all?"

Peter turned a slight shade of pink. "Tink misses you, despite everything—" he made a long pause which seemed to last for ages. "Well I… I miss you too, Wendy."

Wendy opened one of her eyes and stared at Peter for a long moment, just to get him to feel butterflies in his stomach. At last, she smiled and opened her other eye.

"Of course I'll go back!" she stated happily, loosening her belt and letting her sword fall on the rock. She went to the edge of the rock and jumped over to shore, right into Peter's arms.

Petter hugged her affectionately, feeling the soothing warmth of her body brushing against his skin.

"It's great to know you missed me, Peter," said Wendy as soon as she had steadied up again. "For a moment back there in the Jolly Roger I thought you'd never want to see me again. I really did."

"Well but I don't," Wendy looked at him quizzically and Peter hurried to complete the sentence. "I meant, I don't _not_ want to ever see you again!"

Wendy smiled. "O.K., that is good enough for me. Shall we go home then, Father?" she said, holding out her arm.

"Why of course, Mother," he bowed and then gripped her arm tightly.

"Look at yourself Peter, a fine young gentleman." She mused.

"The only part of that that I like is the 'young'," Peter shuddered. "'Fine' and 'gentleman' have no meaning to me. Unless of course," he grinned wickedly "It is Hook you're referring to, then I'll find a hundred meanings."

Peter lift off into the air, but Wendy pulled him back down with a weary look on her face.

"You know, Peter, you really shouldn't say such things about Capt. Hook," she said. "He's not such a heartless old man as one would think."

"He's not?"

"No!" exclaimed Wendy. "He is a man of feeling. He might be a grown up, but he sure knows where his heart stands—and that's piracy."

"Well, way to go wasting a perfectly good heart," Peter rolled his eyes sarcastically, lifting off again. "Now let's go!"

"No!" Wendy pulled him back down. "You don't understand what I'm saying at all, do you Peter?"

He mumbled a few times before finally admitting: "No, no I don't."

Wendy stared at him for a very long moment. Had she been fooled by another one of Peter's sudden outbursts of manliness and feelings? She couldn't quite tell. Although she saw an innocent little boy standing in front of her, deep down she knew Peter was not such thing. But she also didn't know what else he was, if not an innocent little boy. And on top of all of that, Wendy did not know what _she _was.

Now, Wendy wasn't so good at telling apart her childish and grownup sides and she often made wrong decisions based on that lack of _understanding_. That was one of those moments.

Wendy pulled her hand away from Peter and swiftly jumped back to her floating rock.

"Where are you going, Wendy?" called Peter, flying over to the same rock as she was.

Wendy immediately pulled out her sword. "I'm not going. I think this might be just where I belong."

"Why?"

"Do you really want to know why?"

"Well obviously I do, otherwise I wouldn't've asked!"

Wendy waved her sword tracing a straight line through Peter's stomach.

"Because with the pirates—with Capt. Hook—I will gain the respect I ought to have." Wendy nodded her head. "Which is something you can't give me, Peter."

"There's absolutely nothing I can't give you! But how do you suppose I should know what you want if you never asked me for anything?" he asked.

"If you care so much about me then you should know—" Wendy paused to give a wicked smile, one of the ones that usually only found their way onto Peter or Hook's lips every now and then, especially when they were together. "_Capt. Hook knows_."

Peter had been hurt in battle many times before. One of his worst memories was that of a splinter that got underneath his index finger's nail and when he tried to pull it out, the splinter split in half and dug underneath his other index finger's nail. It stung like nothing he had ever experienced before—until that day.

Wendy's words were sharp, so sharp that it is not even worth to compare it to a sword or a dagger because it was far much sharper. It cut through Peter's flesh like an arrow and stung thrice as bad as a splinter under each of his nails… and toenails.

_Captain Hook knows._

Since when did she even call him "Captain"? That was absurd. Wendy was absurd. And Hook, oh, Peter didn't even dare thinking how absurdly absurd _and_ old he was!

Wendy put away her sword, well aware that she had won.

"I'll see you around then, Peter," she waved him good-bye. "Now go!"

Peter didn't budge.

"I said, go!" Wendy sighed, as the boy still didn't move. Wendy felt quite satisfied at this. Because truth was she didn't want to really leave. What Wendy wanted was Peter's reaction to her departure; she wanted him to show he truly cared about her or if all the times they were together had been merely make believe. "You go right now, or I'll call the other pirates and they will—"

Before Wendy could even finish her sentence, pirates started popping out of every imaginable bush and from behind even the thinnest trees. And, dropping from a very high tree with his hook securely tied on a rope, _Hook_.

"Well well we meet again!" said Hook. The pirates all pulled out their swords and guns.

"Wait, don't shoot!" Wendy lifted her arms high in air in front of Peter.

Peter pulled her out of his way and into the water.

"I don't need your protection!" He said angrily. "I can fight by myself!"

Wendy splashed around the water with a surprised and at the same time hurtful expression. But before she could say anything, a manly hand was stretched out beside her ear.

"Oh my hearty, why do you even bother?" said Hook with a loud, disappointed sigh. "Come, take my hand."

Wendy bit her lower lip, staring back at Peter, who was already holding his dagger and preparing for combat. He glanced at her one last time and all Wendy saw in his eyes was anger. She looked away and grabbed the pirate's hand.

Hook pulled the girl into his arms and handed her a towel with his hook, which Wendy gladly accepted. The rest of the crew now looked anxiously at Hook for a signal; he raised his healthy hand into the air and prepared to lower it again when Wendy intervened.

"Please, Captain, would you leave him for me?" she said.

"For you, my darling? I thought you said you did not want to kill, _ever_," he eyed her suspiciously.

"I never said anything about… finishing him off myself! It would nonetheless be a pleasure to fight Peter Pan, win and then allow you, Captain, to finish him off," stated Wendy matter-of-factly.

Hook scratched his chin with the back of his hook. For a moment Wendy thought he would not agree. He had many aspirations, goals he had assigned himself to complete. She never thought such an obstinate man would give in to a little girl's plea.

"Fine," he addressed to his crew. "Lower your weapons and hold your fire. The Pan goes free, _this time_."

He sweetly ran his hand through Wendy's shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"Let's get going, now, nothing to see here, aye?" He blinked at Wendy.

"A-aye!" She agreed instantly, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

Peter watched her and the other pirates leave before dropping to his knees with a sad sigh. She had slipped through his fingers… again.


End file.
